White Wolf, Inc.
White Wolf, Inc. is an American gaming company, most famous for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. The company began in 1991 as a merger between Lion RampantA Brief History of Game #10: Lion Rampant: 1987-1990, RPGnet (Retrieved 14 June, 2007) and White Wolf Magazine, and was led by Mark Rein·Hagen of Lion Rampant and Steve and Stewart Wieck from the magazine. Taking their name from the fiction of Michael Moorcock, they have become one of the world's most successful role-playing game companies. White Wolf publishes a line of several different but overlapping games set in the "World of Darkness", which generally resembles our world with added supernatural elements, and whose tone is generally described as "modern gothic." In the World of Darkness, vampires, werewolves, mummies, mages, changelings, wraiths, and other creatures of the night exist and fight with and alongside each other while remaining hidden from normal humans. The company also publishes the high fantasy Exalted RPG, and d20 system material under their Sword & Sorcery imprint, including such titles as the Dungeons & Dragons gothic horror campaign setting Ravenloft, and Monte Cook's Arcana Unearthed series. To complement the World of Darkness game lines, there is a LARP system dubbed Mind's Eye Theatre. Many grassroots gaming groups have sprung up to play games based on this system. White Wolf has also released several series of novels based on the Old World of Darkness. All game books and novels set in the Old World of Darkness are currently and indefinitely out of print. White Wolf has a mixed record in the collectible card game market with Arcadia, Rage, and Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (formerly 'Jyhad'). V:TES, perhaps the most successful of the bunch, was originally published by Wizards of the Coast in 1994 but was abandoned just two years later after a revamped base set and name change (V:TES) and three expansions. White Wolf acquired the rights to the game in 2000, despite no new material having been produced for the game in over 4 years. Since then, VTES has released several expansions, and is the only official source for material for the Old World of Darkness. Video games such as Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption, and Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, are based on White Wolf's role-playing property, Vampire: The Masquerade. There are also several Hunter: The Reckoning video games. Merger On Saturday the 11 November 2006, White Wolf and CCP Games, the Icelandic MMO development company responsible for EVE Online jointly announced a merger between the two companies during the keynote address at the EVE Online Fanfest 2006. White Wolf Press Release 11 November 2006, "Gaming Industry Innovators CCP and White Wolf to Merge" (Retrieved 11 November 2006)It was also revealed that a World of Darkness MMORPG was already in the planning stages.CCP Press Release 11 November 2006, "Gaming Industry Innovators CCP and White Wolf to Merge" (Retrieved 12 November 2006) The "Old" World of Darkness game lines The games of this series use White Wolf's Storyteller System for game mechanics. *Vampire: The Masquerade *Werewolf: The Apocalypse *Mage: The Ascension *Wraith: The Oblivion *Changeling: The Dreaming *Kindred of the East *Hunter: The Reckoning *Mummy: The Resurrection *Demon: The Fallen *Orpheus In 2003, the company announced the "Time of Judgment", which brought an end to their current series of World of Darkness game lines. A revamped series of World of Darkness games launched August 21, 2004, beginning with The World of Darkness (a set of core rules, akin to the D&D Player's Handbook) and Vampire: The Requiem. Later, White Wolf also released "Werewolf: The Forsaken" and "Mage: The Awakening". Historical variants *Dark Ages: Vampire (formerly Vampire: The Dark Ages) *Dark Ages: Werewolf (formerly released as a sourcebook called Werewolf: The Dark Ages) *Dark Ages: Mage *Dark Ages: Inquisitor *Dark Ages: Fae *Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade *Victorian Age: Vampire *Wraith: The Great War *Werewolf: The Wild West *Devil's Due - a Demon: The Fallen expansion book for Dark Ages: Vampire Mind's Eye Theatre (LARP) *Laws of the Night (Vampire) *Laws of the Wild (Werewolf) *Oblivion (Wraith) *Laws of the Hunt (Mortals) *The Shining Host (Changeling) *Laws of Ascension (Mage) *Laws of the Reckoning (Hunter) *Laws of Resurrection (Mummy) *Laws of the East (Kindred of the East) *The Long Night (Dark Ages: Vampire) *Laws of the Wyld West (Werewolf: The Wild West) The "New" World of Darkness game lines The games of this series use White Wolf's new Storytelling System for game mechanics. *Vampire: The Requiem *Werewolf: The Forsaken *Mage: The Awakening *Promethean: The Created *Changeling: The Lost Age of Sorrows *Exalted Trinity Universe *Trinity (also known as Aeon; science fiction and psychics) *Aberrant (near-future superheroes) *Adventure! (1920s pulp heroes) Other * Pendragon * Scion * Street Fighter * Engel Imprints and Labels White Wolf has different Imprints under which various books are presented, notably: * Arthaus - for high quality game supplementals. * Black Dog Game Factory - for books containing adult themes and/or artwork It is to be mentioned, that Black Dog Game Factory was also a company in the fictional world of the "Old World Of Darkness". Black Dog Game Factory as part of the game is detailed in the "Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex" game supplemental. See also *List of World of Darkness articles *Sword & Sorcery *The Camarilla is the official worldwide fan club of White Wolf games. External links * White Wolf Online - Official web site. * The official "Old" World of Darkness page * White Wolf's publication list on Pen & Paper References Category:White Wolf Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Game manufacturers Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Companies established in 1991 ca:White Wolf, Inc de:White Wolf es:White Wolf fr:White Wolf Publishing it:White Wolf, Inc. lt:White Wolf, Inc. pl:White Wolf pt:White Wolf fi:White Wolf sv:White Wolf bat-smg:White Wolf zh:白狼游戏